Darkness Awakened
by GoldenRings
Summary: Everyone has their boiling points... even the Hero Of Mobius. What will set the hero off? And will he ever be able to control the darkness raging inside of his broken heart...? RATED TEEN FOR VIOLENCE.


**Author's Note: **This story here isn't as bubbly as the others stories I may have written here. It has alot of drama, violence, and some tragedy here and there going on so...be prepared.

I have started this story long ago...maybe apporimately 2 years ago on Deviantart, but this isn't actually what it was years back when I first written it. This is the **improved** and **revised **version of this story. If you wish to see the Orignial I'll be sure to give you the link. :)

Before you go on reading the actual story below... I want you to know that the Proluge at the beginning was written up not only by me but my best friend (milo8890 on Deviantart), her character **Mage** will feature in this story later on so some credits goes to her in this story. :)

Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now. Please remember to Review after reading, I'd love to hear what you think...and I welcome constructive cristism so if you have any FAIR advice pertaining this story, I love to hear that as well! :)

**Prologue**

Mage's words were barely audible, tears forming in her eyes. "S-sonic!" She paused, trying to get more air. "P-please..stop!" With what little strength she had left she attempted to wiggle herself out of the dark hedgehog's tight grasp around her neck. "I...know you can fight i-it!"

"Shut...up." The dark blue hedgehog growled at her threateningly while looking into her eyes with a cold, deadly glare. He tightened his grasp around her neck just slightly.

Mage bit down hard on her bottom lip as he did so. "P-Please... this...isn't...like you at all, Sonic."

"Let her go, Sonic." Said a voice behind him. The voice was stern, and deep. Whoever it was, meant buisness!

At this, Sonic slowly looked over his shoulder to see a black hedgehog with crimson red highlights, and blood red eyes staring at him. A grin slowly spread across his tan muzzle as he looked upon the newcomer. "Do you always have to get in my way, Shadow?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him. "When you do something like this, yes." His eyes fell upon Mage, who happened to still be in Sonic's tight grasp. "Now, calm down, Sonic...and let her go."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, slightly surprised that the black hedgehog showed concern for her. "Why do you care so suddenly?"

Shadow looked back at him, simply ignoring his question and moving on to the matter at hand. "If you... kill her Sonic, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. If you don't care... go head." He paused and watched Sonic carefully. "But, know this, Sonic. If you do kill her. You will no longer be the 'hero of Mobius' everyone looks up to."

Out of the corner of Shadow's eye he saw Sonic loosen his grasp on Mage.

"Do you really want that, Sonic?"

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sonic leaped from the robot that has its limps scattered all over the ground, the hero ran over to his younger brother Tails' wounded form. All of his friends that were worried for the young fox stood aside to let him see his brother. He carefully lifted up Tails still form. "Tails... buddy..can you hear me?" He called to his unconscious friend, hoping for some kind of response.

Amy stood back and watched with tears staining her cheeks and the ground below her. "W-We...need to get him to the Hospital, and fast!" She pointed out to the others.

Sonic knew Amy was right and he was NOT gonna waste anymore time, he's gonna get his brother there in time. Sonic nod solemnly, then carefully lifted Tails' body from the ground leaving a puddle of blood where Tails once laid. Before anyone could blink, Sonic was gone! He was not gonna lose Tails!

With strong determination, it didn't take the speedy hero to reach the Hospital and thankfully nor did the staff at the hospital to take Tails into examination.

Hours later passed by slowly it seemed as Sonic and the rest of his friends waited for any word on Tails' condition. All of his close friends, sit and wait with worry written on each of their faces. Sonic on the other hand, couldn't sit still like the others, so he paced around in the waiting room nervously.

Amy watched him then sighed and grabbed his hand gently. "Sonic, please, sit down... pacing isn't gonna help." She tells the nervous hero, dragging him to sit down next to her.

Sonic was reluctant at first, for when he's nervous it seems when he's moving around it eases his worry. But, he soon realized she was right, pacing wasn't helping one bit. So, with a heavy sigh he took a seat next to Amy, who still held his hand softly for comfort.

Amy smiled warmly at Sonic. "I'm sure we'll hear how he is, soon, Sonic." She said softly and with as much confidence she could show.

Sonic's emerald green eyes locked on her own jade eyes, but he didn't say anything at all, for his eyes read it all...pain, anger, and thanks to Amy's help...a flicker of hope.

The next hour, the doctor came out to speak to them about their friend's condition. As he spoke each and every heart fell with sadness over their friend. It wasn't looking good at all for the young fox. "If you wish to see him... you're more and welcome to do so." The doctor told each of them standing up. "But...just one at a time, would be best." He said in a soft tone.

They thanked him and then they turned their attention to Sonic, who didn't even say a word after hearing Tails condition. It must've hit him hard. "Sonic...?" Amy called his name softly, her eyes full of worry for the hedgehog.

Sonic was now leaning against the cold white wall in the waiting room of the hospital, while the doctor was explaining his little brother's condition...he couldn't stand to sit still anymore. When Amy called his name at first he just stood there in silence, but he slowly lifted his head and replied to the worried girl. "Y-yea...?" He stammered just slightly.

Amy's jade eyes was focused entirely on Sonic's face he looked like he just been beaten over and over by the look of the hurt and sadness in his eyes. "You...wanna see him first?" She asked slowly.

The blue hedgehog didn't answer her. Of course he wanted to see his little brother! But...after hearing the terrible news that he may not live throughout the week, he doesn't know he could just go in there with that news ontop of his shoulders like heavy weights. Would he be able to talk to him like nothing was wrong? If it'll make Tails feel any better...he will. He lifted his head and removed himself from the cold wall. "Sure.." He said softly, then left the waiting room with as much strength he could sustain.

Once he reached his buddy's room he stopped and stared at the half-opened door. His chest tightened with pain as he stood there, he was reluctant to see his brother in pain. But...he had to be there for him. Tails would be...if that was him.

With a heavy sigh, he tapped lightly on the door before entering the room. Once he entered, he heard a light beeping sound from a machine next to his brother's bed. It was his heart monitor...and Sonic was scared to even look at the lines that showed any evidence of his heart working.

Sonic's gaze suddenly fell on the still form of his brother, he could barely see his chest rise and fall. He clenched his fist tightly and took more bold steps to his brother's bedside.

After taking a seat in a chair near his bed, then ran his shaky hand through his quills. "Tails? Can ya' hear me bud?" He called out his brother's name in a soft whisper. The bitter silence answered him. His frowned deepened and he reached out and took Tails limp hand.

Sonic's heart suddenly skipped when he felt his fingers twitch ever so slightly. He swallowed thickly and raised his voice slightly stronger than before. "I'm right here, bud." He told him as he caressed his brother's hand. "...And I promise you, you will pull through. I'll make sure of that..." He added as he squeezed his hand some. Thoughts of losing him entered his mind but he shook his head, struggling to keep tears from falling.

An hour or so later, Tails still hadn't respond to his brother Sonic. By then, Sonic was now leaning against the cold white wall looking out the window. He wished that Tails would say something soon, no...he wished desperately to hear his voice.

Sonic found it somewhat ironic how beautiful the day was today. The sky was cloudless, no sign any bad weather, and the sun shrone brightly. The way he felt...was entirely different... he felt like he was battling a raging storm inside of him trying to seek refuge but never succeeding...

A few more long minutes later, there was a moan. Could it be? Sonic groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes his ears pricking up in alert. Another moan. Sonic's eyes grew wide and he ran from his resting place by the window and came to Tails' side.

"T-Tails..."

The young fox eyes twitched and he opened his mouth to say something but failed the first few tries. Until..finally he called out his brother's name weakly. "S-Sonic...?"

At his side, Sonic smiled weakly as tears begin to run down his cheeks. "I'm here..." He told him, his voice struggling to stay strong.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**ShadowTHFan-  
><strong>Whew! Man... well, looks like Tails is gonna be OK. I hope he'll pull through 'till the end! I cannot tell you guys whether or not he will or not... 'till whatever happens. I don't wanna spoil it for you! ;)

I'm not sure what else to say down here so...I guess all that I ask of you is to review and tell me what you think! ^_^


End file.
